


this is the way I say I need you

by cinderlily



Series: .0071 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid had given Geno the watch twenty four hours beforehand. TWENTY FOUR HOURS BEFOREHAND. </p>
<p>(James Bond AU, Geno is a spy and Sid works in tech and is greatly annoyed at the fact that Geno doesn't respect the work he has to put into keeping him safe at all times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the way I say I need you

When Geno walked in, lower lip split down the middle and blood all over his shirt Sid’s first instinct was to run over and … well. Do something. But in the four years he’d been working with Geno he’d learned the hard way that making any scene about injuries or the fixing there of was the easy way to a rather put out spy. 

Instead he gritted his teeth and stared him down. “What did you do this time?” 

“I did nothing,” Geno said, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the remnants of a watch. Sid did react to this, rounding the table and grabbing at the tattered metal piece angrily. 

“Are you kidding me? This … you just… I gave it to you less than twenty four hours ago! It’s been in the making for six months. This is the best piece of technology I’ve made!” 

Geno shrugged. “Next one best, this one break too easily.”

Sid held it up to the light, where a bullet hole was clear down the middle. It was bullet proof material. He took Geno by the hand and checked his thankfully whole arm. “How did this not hit your wrist?” 

“I could tell you…” 

“But you’d have to kill me.” Sid rolled his eyes. “You know I have top clearance.” He held the watch up again and sighed. “This is. I’m going to stop giving you anything more valuable than a Timex, G. I swear to God.” 

“Like you do anything not your very best.” 

Which was … sadly true. Even more so that he would never send any agent, let alone G out on an assignment without everything he could give them to protect them. 

“A Casio,” he lied as smoothly as he could. “I will send you with a bright red casio with one of those little tiny calculators that wouldn’t work with your giant fingers…” 

He stopped as he caught Geno sag on the edge of the counter, his mouth a little slack and suddenly looking so very tired that Sid felt his skin crawl. He straightened his back, took a bar stool and put it behind where Geno barely stood. 

“Sit.” 

For once Geno did as he was told so Sid ducked down to the fridge he kept below his station for drinks and power snacks. He grabbed a gatorade and a small ice pack from the tiny fridge. When he stood up he was being glared at. 

“Sid, I do not need the babying.” . 

Sid ignored him grabbing a tissue and wrapping it around the ice pack. 

“I do not need the bleeding on my tech,” he said with a terrible fake accent. He felt his voice soften as he watched Geno watching him. Without making eye contact he offered him the Gatorade. “Have you taken anything? Have you been to medical?” 

“Why go to medical?” Geno said softly. He smiled but winced. “I come here, two for one.” 

“Medical has the better painkillers.”

“Yes, but nurses not as cute.” 

Sid’s ears went hot. He grabbed the extra strength Tylenol he kept on his body for this very purpose. He handed him three, which Geno swallowed with a gulp of Gatorade.

“This should at least take the edge off.” 

“Pain not so bad,” Geno shrugged. “Russian, remember?”

“Your ethnicity gives you no real way to escape death, Geno.” 

“I been spy three years more, I survive before you.” 

Sid leaned in a little to him, not enough to touch him but enough to feel the warmth that surrounded Geno at any given moment. He knew that. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains in his chest at that thought. He’d seen how many times Geno came staggering back into base, barely able to stay upright. The hasty way they patched him back together.

“Go to medical, please?” 

Geno huffed out a slight laugh. “Will do, Sid.” He exaggerated a groan. “After paperwork, SO much paperwork.” 

“Well,” Sid backed away and tried to go back to work, even if his heart beat was a little faster than it should be. He focused on the screen of his iPad where he already had the schematics for the watch opened to fix it. “Try not to die of a paper cut in the meantime, okay?” 

Geno got up and headed toward the door, stopping just as it opened. “Sid?” 

Sid looked up. “Yes?” 

“See you later, yeah?”

The _at home_ was kept to themselves, the walls had ears and all that. Sid smiled and nodded. 

“No paper cuts.” 

Geno laughed again. “Yeah, yeah. No deadly paper cuts. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i_mean_reallly asked for me to write James Bond/Q but Geno/Sid, and how can I say no to that girl? I could not. And now it's the start of a verse. So blame her. 
> 
> Title from Switchfoot's "Learning To Breathe".


End file.
